


You Have My Heart

by Lyv3Wyr3



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Includes a song, Like. A lot of fluff, and terrible writing, no beta we die like men, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: "He's here!" You heard someone shout as blasters we're fired. Shouts of agony were heard as the buzz became more rapid. The sound of bodies hitting the floor resonated throughout the hallway. You felt the lid to your chest open and that's when you saw those beautiful green eyes. He smiled happily. "Found you," he said offering a hand to help you up.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader, Cal Kestis/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> So uhhhhh this is really fluffy and rushed. I am so sorry in advance.

You could hear the hiss of the storm troopers coms in the distance. The ground softly crunched under their feet, tearing down plants and killing every animal that stands in their way. They caused destruction with every step. Leaving nothing but carnage in their midst. It made your stomach turn.

Your quick breaths were as quiet as you could make them. You felt them grow ever nearer. You knew you would be found, you knew you would be tortured, you knew that you were going to die, but still you tried to quiet your body and keep yourself hidden, all the while knowing it would only delay the inevitable. You shook your head pushing away the bad thoughts and decided to distract yourself with a song your best friend had taught you.

You closed your eyes and pictured him gently strumming the strings of an instrument, his hands dancing across the fret board. His gentle, deep voice flowed through your ears and wrapped itself around you like a hug. His eyes were half lidded and his rusty red hair fell over them, making his gentle green eyes glowing slightly yellow in the moody sunset lighting. He would look up to you now and then and his serious expression would soften into a kind smile before he refocused on his song.

The lyrics were soft and sweet in the beginning, telling of a boy and his first love. How they promised forever together. How they would love each other forever. Soon, however, the melody turned bitter. A dark force forced them apart. The boy sang of a love long lost. At that point he had turned his attention away from you, a sour expression taking over his features. The bridge ended and he turned back to you once more.

"Y/N..." he began, "one day I may not be here," he said softly, looking worried. You placed your hand on his.

"That's nonsense! Sure it's dangerous here, but we'll stick together!"

"No," he sighed, "I-I'm not talking about dying on Bracca I'm," he shook his head, deciding whatever he was going to say wasn't worth it. He looked straight into your eyes, seemingly trying to communicate something to you without having to say it. "Promise me," he squeezed your hand, "That when I'm gone you won't forget me."

This boy. Did he even realize the effect he had on you? You felt your heartbeat quicken and and the butterflies wormed their way back to your stomach. The word slipped off your lips without you even trying. "Yes," you breathed feeling a pull closer to him, "I promise to never forget you, Cal Kestis," you said seriously. He gave you that sweet smile that made it hard to breath. He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

"Thank you," he said standing and walking to his quarters. That was the last time you had ever seen Cal Kestis.

And now you hear that there's a Jedi on the run. A Jedi with rusty red hair and emerald green eyes. And you hear that they're looking for a girl he was close to. A girl named Y/N L/N. Then soon the storm troopers came to Bracca with an inquisitor named Trilla. She has sent out her troops to find you, so your friends helped you. They found a chest that you could fit in and they hid you away.

You peeked at the white armor-clad soldiers walking past you as fear flooded your head. If they found you then you were a goner. More importantly... Cal would be a goner. That is if he still cared about you.

For once you were hoping he didn't.

You heard the buzz of a lightsaber in the distance. Your breath hitches. "Cal..." he really shouldn't have came for you. You weren't worth it, and you might've lived anyway. You didn't have any information on where he went , so even if you were captured and tortured then you couldn't have let them know where he was. He would’ve been safe, but not anymore. And that's all your fault.

"He's here!" You heard someone shout as blasters we're fired. Shouts of agony were heard as the buzz became more rapid. The sound of bodies hitting the floor resonated throughout the hallway. You felt the lid to your chest open and that's when you saw those beautiful green eyes. He smiled happily. "Found you," he said offering a hand to help you up.

"Cal," you felt your body move without your permission as you pulled him in for a tight hug. He stumbled back a bit but soon his arms found their was around your torso as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

"I really missed you Y/N," he said holding you tighter, seemingly forgetting about the enemies that were sure to be on their tails at any second, "I see you kept your promise," he said beginning to loosen his grip to end the hug.

"Couldn't forget you if I tried Kestis," you said happily. The small droid with him trilled, probably signaling that it was time to go. He, much to your dismay, backed away.

"We need to move. The troopers will be on our heels any moment now," he said grabbing your hand and leading you out. You weren't quite as agile as he was, but you made your way through. He would encounter troopers and easily cut through them. He always was careful to shield you from their blasts, even if it meant getting himself hit. You tried to convince him to stop doing that but he would just shrug it off. "I'd rather get hurt than let them lay a finger on you," he would say.

Soon you had gotten back to his ship. The mantis as he had called it. You climbed aboard while clinging to Cal's hand like your life depended on it. You had lost him once and you were going to make sure you never lost him again.

"Cere, Merrin, Greez," -he turned to you with a comforting smile-" this is Y/N." You inspected the group in front of you. An old guy with a stained shirt, a tired looking woman with short curly black hair, and a night sister (who was one of the most beautiful girls you had ever seen) stood in front of you. Their eyes were seemingly glued onto you. You waved awkwardly while slightly squeezing Cal's hand out of nerves. He looked to you with a kind smile then squeezed back. "It's okay," he said softly,barely above a whisper, "they are really nice. I promise."

The trio looked at you and your friend with suspicion laced in their glances. They hadn't seen Cal so... soft before. "So uh, Cal," Greez began breaking the silence, "is this the Y/N you won't stop talking about?" He asked. Cal looked away as a red tint found its home on his freckled cheeks.

"Yeah, this is her," Cere smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Y/N," she said offering her hand for you to shake which you readily took with your free hand, "Cal really does talk about you a lot," she said with a smile.

"From the way he talks you'd think he's in love with you or something," Merrin jested smirking at Cal. He let out an awkward cough which made you laugh, finally cracking a smile at the ragtag team. 'She has a lovely accent,' you thought to yourself.

"It's really nice to meet you all," you said, finally speaking. After that everyone went on with their day. Greez took the ship to a safe planet that had yet to be discovered by the empire while you spent the rest of the day catching up with Cal. Before you knew it it was time for bed. Everyone else had already left, but you stayed on the couch, staring at the guitar. You thought back to Cal's song, wondering if he had ever finished the ending to it. You began softly humming it. Little did you know that there was someone leaning against the doorway listening.

"I didn't think you remembered that song," he said smirking at you from across the room. You quickly turned to him and blushed furiously.

"I-I uh," you cleared your throat, "yeah... I do..."

He chuckled and took a sea next to you, grabbing the guitar, "would you like to hear the ending?" He asked. You nodded. He grabbed the instrument and began plucking the gentle melody, sweet sounding, starkly contrasting the bridge.

" _Her wild eyes drive me insane,_

_I tried to stop but it was all in vain,_

_She's here, she's stuck inside my brain,_

_And guess that I can't complain,_

_Once again she's in my arms,_

_And now I won't let her go far,_

_And from my hold she won't depart,_

_She's so lovely where do I start?_

he paused momentarily, as if questioning if he truly wanted to sing the last line. Then softly, in a hushed tone, he sang ever so gently....

" _Y/N my darling, you have my heart,"_

You just sat there, your mouth agape, staring at the attractive redhead in front of you who just confessed to you. You moved to say something, then stopped. And you tried to say it again. Then stopped. "Please... I know it's been a while and if you ever felt anything for me then you've moved on, but please. You don't have to say it back. Just say something, anything. It's better than silence..." he pleaded.

You couldn't say anything. You were too shocked. So instead you took his hand and put it over where your heart resides. "I-It's yours," you stuttered out. He smiled brightly and pulled you close to him.

"You're so amazing Y/N," he cooed, "you're so sweet and funny and kind and-" he huffed, "and I don't know what I'd do without you," he said before slamming his lips onto yours.

You were shocked. This was your first kiss so you didn't exactly know what to do. You grabbed his vest and pulled him closer as he his hands found their way to your hair. He ran his fingers along your scalp sending sparks down your spine as he pulled you ever so closer. His other hand found its way to your back as he pulled you into his lap.

You pulled away for air. Both of you were breathless. "I love you," you murmured against his lips.

"Clearly," he laughed against yours.

"Not clear enough," you pulled him back to you once again. Your lips found his once more, this time a bit softer and not as needy. Well, for a second it wasn't. Your hands now cupped either of his cheeks while his thumb traced small circles on your back.

"Are you two done yet?" You heard a voice call. You turned and saw, to your utter mortification, the three roommates of yours staring back at you. You quickly pushed yourself off of Cal's lap.

"O-Oh hey guys! W-we were just uH-" he began to stutter out while looking anywhere but up. This was it. You were sure of it. The most embarrassing moment of your life. You looked to Cal and saw him sporting the same red colored cheeks as you. You laughed. He was back. And he was yours.The perfect combination. Maybe almost being killed by the empire wasn’t so bad.


End file.
